Law Enforcement
Justice System and Pokehumans Issues that arise in justice and pokehumans: * pokehumans exist outside of human legal system * pokehumans in human justice system could compromise pokehuman community * dittechnology encourages avoidance behaviors against punishment by allowing easy escape A lot of pokehumans have entered the human police system and of overrun it with pokehuman agents. Pokehumans have the advantage of being sturdier than normal humans and are able to efficiently take care of human threats, allowing them to excel in this field. Because of this, they recognize when they've caught pokehuman criminals and treat them in a very specific way. PMA-Co has special gear specifically for this purpose that works with the dittech to lock forms and powers. Pokehuman cops often will let criminals go or capture them and send them specifically to PMA-Co (Amie Isle) for holding them though if they're able to, because it's just easier. Pokehuman cops often end up overworked because the officers off-clock end up dealing with pokehuman threats more often than those on workshift. Making Arrests On Amie Isle Justice on Amie Isle follows loosely human rules set in place in other places, but the overall highest tenet is "for the good of the community," which is the rule that PMA-Co upholds. Punishment varies once apprehended, but many are focused on rehabilitation of criminals into the community if possible. * Misdemeanors - fines (small), confinement for a short period of time not exceeding a week, parole, community service * Felonies - fines, confinement for a period of time, parole, community service PMA-Co labs is re-purposed from the Shadow laboratory, and still has facilities for holding violent pokemon against their will. These facilities are open to visitation from members of the isle, and most security is ensured via technology monitored by certain trusted amies. All records are open to the public, similar to how it was for when the fusion pokemon were being held. Pokehuman Cops Many amies have taken up positions in the force in various cities/regions. Amies in these locations often are not in a position to effect the full release of an amie or anything like that; they are generally more interested in the safe apprehension of criminal amies as well as maintaining the secrecy of the dittech. Locations include: Lumiose, Laverre, Cyllage, among others There have been several measures that police amies have been able to request from PMA-Co, including the research in technologies otherwise not available to the public. Snagging Tech: This is a project not completed; PMA-Co looked into it during the shadow event, but never completed research in this field. If crime was to become a more common occurrence, this would probably be resumed (and actually may be on its way, due to the rise of Apellon. We'll see ;3 ) Limiter Tech: Not officially named, this is fully developed, but has only come into play in one or two early instances (2 years ago?) when amie crime became unmanageable for Lumiose cops. It was only ever mentioned on twitter (Richers offering a solution to a specific problem), but no doubt would come into play again if needed. Limiter tech forces a pokemon to hold human form against their will; it is separate from the dittech, and is often disguised as a cuff or a tracking restraint as often used in parole. It also disables pokemon's moves and abilities while in human form. Its only use is to keep pokemon in confinement, especially pokemon such as psychic or ghost types. Its use is controversial however, and there aren't many limiters that exist. Lumiose police have determined it not useful for their needs, as it cannot be completely hidden or digsuised from humans. PMA-Co abandoned the wearable limiter, instead incorporating limiter tech in the cells themselves on amie isle. Just thought it was worth a mention. Pokeball: The most popular method of 'capturing' a rogue amie is to destroy their dittech and capture them as a normal pokemon. This was used in the shadow event by most amie cops. It is a controversial method, but the captured pokemon is then smuggled to Amie Isle where P.1 comes into play once again. Many amie cops will do this, and then blame the disappearance of the criminal on escape or evasion. By Humans Pokehumans with no other amies to aprehend them often get away from the authorities or easily escape using their alternate pokemon forms. There is not much that can be done about this, except that if they are caught by a fellow amie then that amie has pressure to report it to PMA-Co. If they choose to stay within the human justice system, then they are processed as any other. Punishments for misdemeanors include fines, jail time, and community service. Punsihments for felonies often cinlude fines, jail or prison time, community service, or parole. Do note that any apprehended Amie has their identity recorded in that region, even if they didn't previously exist; that Amie will be wanted for evasion if they escape, and if they are caught there is a chance of deportation as well. Overall, anything PMA-Co catches wind of will be a strike on registration. These amies cannot purchase dittechs except from apellon. PMA-Co Enforcement Pokemon Amie Company doesn't have a special team for apprehending rogue pokehumans. They rely on volunteers from the community to basically "citizen arrest" threatening pokehumans. They do have technologies and facilities to contain pokehumans however-- the PMA-Co HQ on Amie Isle has vast underground holding cells which were in place before PMA-Co moved in there which were used by Team Flare in creating shadow pokemon and so are adept at forcefully holding violent pokehumans. From here, rehabilitation is a prime focus, and access is restricted to the island. Things are also put on record. They are willing to work with reliable and moral folk in regards to capturing rogue pokehumans. Pokemon in police departments and pokemon working with SenSec are applauded by PMA-Co and they offer them their technology in support. Apellon Corp Enforcement Apellon Corporation is infamous for enacting its own form of "justice". They are also concerned with the secrecy of pokehumans against humans, and if anyone is dangerous in a way that endangers this secrecy (murderers, flashy violent crime, or criminals who are just bad at covering tracks) they like to disappear them. Apellon right now employs various mercenaries to deal with this, with each Admin having a different way of dealing with their problems depending on how personal or business-like they are. Dream Labs Containment PMA-Co and Apellon both have access to a work in progress facility for containment in the Dream Labs. Based off of the REA, this containment system puts an individual to sleep and allows them to build themselves a prison of their own mind. This prison allows them to create themselves their own world, enact whatever scenarios they'd like, or revisit old memories and dreams. A prisoner can ask to be in full control of their prison, or can allow it to simply run in autopilot. It is considered humane in that it allows the individual a taste of freedom, while also keeping them completely locked away.